


Mercy

by blood_and_cigars



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard loves monologues, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I always wondered how they got from the helicopter to the hotel, Pip’s somewhere between terrified and DELIGHTED, Seras is too freaked out to remember to be deferential, Takes place in Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_cigars/pseuds/blood_and_cigars
Summary: During their escape from Rio, Seras asks Alucard why exactly he felt the need to be so enthusiastic about killing their attackers.





	Mercy

The noise of the helicopter hadn’t allowed for much conversation— neither had the pilot cowering at gun point. But the car ride back to the new hotel was a different matter.

In the front seat, Pip was munching on fries as he drove. His posture was casual, but Seras could see how he white knuckled the steering wheel. The speed he drove at was excruciatingly leisurely. She supposed it was safer than racing away like a thief.

The backseat windows were dark enough that it was doubtful anyone would recognize either her or her master from the news broadcast. And they’d likely be long gone by the time the owner of the car realized he’d eagerly given up his car keys (and a bag of takeout) to three “terrorists.”

Still she couldn’t help glancing out the windows anxiously every few moments. Beside her, Alucard however seemed perfectly languid, looking every bit like the cat that got the cream. She thought he might even be dozing off.

“So,” Seras ventured.

He opened one eye. “Yes, Police Girl?”

”You er… split that man’s arm in half.” It wasn’t really a question.

“So I did.”

“Was that exactly necessary?”

“Should I have shown him mercy?” He turned to her then, seeming genuinely interested in her answer. “He was a pitiful excuse for a vampire who sought to kill us with _card tricks_.”

“You could have shown _me_ mercy. I swear I’m going to have nightmares about that.” Could they still be called nightmares if she only slept during the day? Ugh that was a question for another time.

“And those humans,” Seras continued. She winced at that memory. “Master… you said you had to kill them. But why so gruesomely?”

Pip grinned at her through the rear view mirror. “Well he has expectations he must live up to.”

Alucard laughed at that. “Bernadotte has done his research.”

“That isn’t a reason.”

He seemed to consider this for a moment, before he turned to her and said, “Those men ventured into the dragon’s den. They came before me, steadied aim, weapons ready, despite all reason and all terror.

“And amidst all the humans that approached us, I gave those men deaths worthy of one who’d stand against a monster.”

Well, that was one way at looking at it.

Seras pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to need therapy after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I’m going to need therapy after this.” 
> 
> This could literally apply to every scene in Hellsing. Poor Seras. She did NOT sign up for any of this.


End file.
